The invention relates to an electric sewing machine, and more particularly relates to a speed control system for such a sewing machine, in which a single operating part is operated in one direction to start and stop the sewing machine. The operating part is pushed in one direction in one way to make effective an ordinary speed selecting circuit, and is pushed in the same direction in another way to make effective an extreme lower speed control circuit. The single operating part is also touched by the operator during a stitching operation to change over from the ordinary speed selecting circuit to the extreme speed control circuit.
Many devices have been provided for such a speed control of sewing machine. Such conventional speed control devices, however, have been complex in structure and rather difficult in operation.
The present invention has been provided to eliminate the defects and disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a sewing machine with a speed control system which is simple in structure and easy in operation.
It is another object of the invention to heighten the operational safety of a sewing machine.